


Ordinary Sunny Day

by chimeraa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeraa/pseuds/chimeraa
Summary: An ordinary day aboard the Thousand Sunny. With nothing to do, Sanji tasks himself with taking care of the crew even if they don't want it.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Ordinary Sunny Day

THE SEA WAS stagnant as she tended to be. There was a breeze that roused her only slightly, making the smallest of waves. They lacked energy, reflecting the midafternoon mood of the Strawhat crew. It was hot, and the day had been crawling by with nothing but chores to pass the time. Weeks on the sea seemed to rot their brains, and now the only one with a functioning imagination was Robin.

Her nose was always buried in a book, seeming to never run out of anything to read. She was seated comfortably out of the sun with a cool drink in hand, scanning tirelessly over the many pages of her new favorite. Nami was beside her, less attentive and partial to dozing. There was a mutual agreement to leave the boys to do the days work when the sun beat down a little too hard for a little too long, which many objected to, but were unable to sway the navigator. Her sunglasses kept the shade over her eyes as sleep beckoned her. 

Below, the main deck was not so still. The sails flapped noisily even with the slightest breeze and the gentle lapping of the waves as The Sunny carried on kept the rest of the crew company. Usopp was hiding under the brim of a wide hat, tinkering with their navigator’s handy weapon. There were adjustments to be made, and with nothing much to do, he decided to busy himself with the task. He blinked the sweat away from his eyes and pondered over the changes he indented to make. Beside him, Luffy watched carefully. Mechanics seemed to capture his attention far more quickly and efficiently than chores. 

He was the captain, after all. No one was going to make him do them anyway. 

“What’s that, Usopp?” the captain piped over his shoulder. 

“It’s like a tiny cooler,” he croaked, his throat dry from the heat. He paused his tinkering to scan the deck for their cook. “It’s for the cool balls it makes.”

“Cool!”

Usopp smiled. “Pun intended?” 

Luffy smiled back with no response other than the tiny laugh he was known for. He then followed Usopp’s eyes across the deck. The sniper’s wandering attention tempted Luffy’s to do the same, and soon both pairs of eyes settled on the one they were looking for. 

Sanji descended from the balcony, having likely come from the kitchen. It was a cozy place he spent most of his time, and despite being around boiling pots and frying pans, it was a place to keep himself cool on days such as this. His favorite blue button up was loosened as much as it could be while maintaining decency, his hair was a mess from the wind, and his sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. He carried a small bowl carefully in his hands as he made his way down the stairs. Luffy’s bottomless stomach beckoned to him, tempting him to inquire about the contents of the bowl. He hardly had time before it was emptied swiftly overboard.  
“Sanji!” 

“Huh?” The cook turned to see his captain and companion grinning at him. Whether it was mischievous or not, it always forced him to smile in return and wait for the punchline. 

“Is there anything to drink? It’s so hot.” Usopp spoke before the captain, rising from his place on the grassy deck.

Sanji’s eyes fell back to the bowl of dirty water he had just emptied. “Check the kitchen. I’m working on a few things right now, but there should be something cold left for you to drink. If not, let me know.” 

The pair abandoned their tasks and made their way towards the kitchen. Their noisy voyage up the stairs forced their navigator to open her eyes. Nami’s brow furrowed at the awakening, but she held her tongue. It would seem that it cost too much energy to scold the boys now. 

Sanji ensured he hadn’t made a mess of the yard before following suit. He passed the patch of shade where the girls were reclined, snatching empty glasses before disappearing. Robin smiled but said nothing before returning to her tome. 

A rush of cool air greeted him as he entered the kitchen. Luffy and Usopp had already located the refreshing treats Sanji had left for them. They tried to thank him through a mouthful, which the cook returned with a smile. He returned the dish he carried to the sink and moved to the stove where a covered pot was simmering. It smelled good enough, but once uncovered, Sanji could already feel his captain eyeing the meal. Sanji tried not cast a warning side eye as he carefully flipped the fish in the pan. 

Nearly done. 

“Hey, Sanji,” came Luffy’s voice from behind. His name rang in his ears with a pleading tone. “Whatcha making? Can I have some?”

Sanji covered the pot once more and turned his attention to another series of simmering foods. 

“Sanji?”

“What?”

“Can I have some?”

“No, Luffy, this one isn’t for you.” Sanji’s tone was flattened as he stooped to adjust the fire that glowed under the stove. 

“But I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry. I’ll make something for everyone in a minute, but I’m … doing something right now.” 

The cook’s tone was not laced with impatience, more heavily with resignment. As if the simple tasks he performed every day were beginning to weigh on him. As if even standing was a chore. But he stood nonetheless, straightening his posture and brushing his bangs as he observed what was before him. As he stared mindlessly at the stove, he fished in his pocket for a cigarette. The right one was empty, so he checked the left. That pocket was empty too. Back pockets were not an option, it wouldn’t fit. Sani frowned and shifted his gaze to see for himself. Empty pockets indeed. 

Great.

The cook turned to his companions who were just finishing their creamy drinks. All three pairs of eyes met in a matter of seconds, two of them finally brightened up upon being refreshed. 

“Can you two watch the stove - without eating anything - while I go downstairs for a sec? I think I forgot something.” Sanji’s request was almost muttered, lost in the thump of his shoes against the floor as he headed for the exit. His hands remained in his pockets, waiting for the lost items to suddenly reappear where it was convenient. This wasn’t so, and thus he shuffled through the heat once again to reenter the ship through the dormitory door. 

The room was dark and quiet. The creaking of the ropes which suspended the many bunks greeted him softly and the gentle rocking of the ship nearly tempted him to nap while he could. But he couldn’t. Luffy would eat what he left on the stove before too long, and Sanji would never find his cigarettes. So he entered the dormitory quietly and made his way to his locker. Maybe he stashed them away when changing his clothes? He was one of the few known to simply throw whatever he no longer wanted to carry whether it warranted being locked up or not. Of the many things Sani hid away in his locker, his cigarettes should never be counted among them. 

As he picked out the combination and opened the steely door, a long sigh sounded just beyond his ear. He turned to the beds to find a semi - conscious swordsman dozing. An arm was hanging over the side of the swaying bunk and a pillow buried half of his face. Zoro was so far gone that he couldn’t help himself from drooling. Sanji felt a smile tugging at his lips that he fought desperately to contain. If he smiled, he’d laugh. And if he laughed, he would wake up the ever sleepy Zoro. While it would be nice to talk to him, the cook decided it was better to let him sleep. At least for a little while longer. Zoro would be more tolerable having been awakened by food than another person’s boredom. 

SANJI RETURNED TO the kitchen, a newly lit cigarette between his lips. Luffy and Usopp were still seated where it was cool, likely dreading having to return to the outdoors to collect their things. They were chatting enough to keep themselves distracted from the food, something their cook was grateful for. He returned to his place by the stove to finish his meal. 

“Who are you making all that food for anyway? Usopp asked. His tone was genuine. “It’s a little late for lunch and I know it’s not for dinner.” 

“Me.” Luffy bleated with a laugh. Usopp joined him with a quick chuckle. 

“Zoro.” Sanji replied, extinguishing the fire below the stove. The dishes rattled slightly as he reached for a plate big enough for the meal. “Dumbass hasn’t eaten all day and wonders why he’s so tired. So I’m feeding him. “ 

“Awww.” Luffy and Usopp cooed sarcastically. 

Sanji frowned and hissed between his teeth as he prettied up the empty plate with food. “Oh, shut up.” 

HE HAD TO stand on his toes to reach the top bunk. Even then, the swordsman was just out of his reach. Careful not to trip himself, Sanji moved to the otherside of the bunk. He stood on his toes again and stretched his arm over the bed to reach him. Zoro had curled himself up in the softest blanket he owned and tucked his face away in a pillow. Sanji allowed himself to examine what he could see of the swordsman’s face for a moment. It wasn’t like him to tuck himself away for a nap; it would be harder to respond if someone needed him. Sanji sighed through his nose and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Oi, mosshead. Hey, hey, wake up.” 

A grumble sounded from the blankets and a steely grey eye opened to look at him. It was unwelcoming. 

“Wake up.”

“I’m up,” Zoro groaned. “What do you want?” 

“Food. I brought you food.” Sanji spoke plainly, hoping the volume of his voice would force Zoro out of bed.  
There was a pause when grey eyes met blue. Both seemed tired and impatient, one more than the other. Zoro blinked and tucked his face back into the warm pillow. “I’m not hungry.” 

The cook frowned and gripped the side of the bunk. “Whatever.” His tone was dismissive, but Sanji hadn’t planned on leaving with such an answer. It was his job to feed people - that’s how he took care of them. Zoro wasn’t allowing him to take care of him, and Sanji wouldn’t have that. At least, not right now. 

Sanji tightened his grip on the bunk and with a little jump, forced himself into the same bunk as Zoro. It swayed but stabilized. If Franky built these things, then it wasn’t going down easy. The weight of two grown men wasn’t nearly enough to break it. 

Zoro was immediately awake. He grit his teeth and turned his unwelcoming eyes on the cook who was beginning to seat himself comfortably on top of him despite the swaying of the bunk bed. The swordsman rolled over and tried to bat the nosy cook away. He was too tired still to hit him, but his expression and voice were threatening enough. 

“Oi, knock it off! Let me sleep.” 

“You’ve been sleeping all day. Get up.” Sanji stabilized himself with all the swaying and lowered himself to lie down on the grouchy swordsman. “You need to eat.” 

Zoro let his arms fall to his sides and heaved a sigh. “I can’t when you’re on me.” 

“You wouldn’t get up anyway. You’d say that so I would leave and then you’d fall back asleep.” Sanji’s voice was muffled as he turned his face into Zoro’s favorite blanket. 

Zoro scoffed but did not offer a counter. He was right. Instead he tried to focus his blurry eyes on the ceiling. Watching the ropes sway slightly even as he remained unmoving was nauseating. He frowned, furrowed his brow, then allowed his eyes to close again, hoping sleep had not been scared too far off. He was awakened once more by the watchful cook. 

“Zoro, quit sleeping. You need to eat, asshole.” 

Sanji’s arms secured themselves around his neck. 

“Don’t call me an asshole, asshole.” 

Zoro smiled slightly as Sanji buried his nose in his neck. He wrapped an arm around the blonde and tried to turn his head into his mess of yellow hair. The swordsman yawned, the cook sighed and the temptation to settle back down was tightening its grip on the both of them. After a few moments of silence and swaying, Sanji placed one quick kiss on Zoro’s cheek before he could object. He then rose and carefully moved out of bed. 

“Your food is getting cold. Hurry up.” 

“Yeah, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try a slice of life sort of writing to see how well I do. I don't know if I nailed it or not but it was something simple and wholesome, and I feel like we need to see more of it. So enjoy!


End file.
